


Bakpao

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Quoble, Quote, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When I see that food, its remain me about your chubby face” A quoble and selfchallange. also posted in ffn dot net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bakpao

“ _When I see that food, its remain me about your chubby face_ ” 

.

** Bakpao **

_A **Kirigaya Kyuu** Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke © **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

**_Quoble_ **

.

Tempat makan apa yang bagus buat _date_ -ing? Apa? Hm? Ayo apa?

Plis. _Anything_ kecuali Majiba. Bosen kalo _date_ kesana mulu.

Hari ini hari minggu, hari yang paling bagus untuk bersantai ria ‘kan? Nah, biasanya gue dan Kagami main basket. Tau kan ngapain? Yap, betul! Kita tidur di lapangan basket– kita _one-on-one_ sampe pengap, dan pemenangnya pasti gue. Karena yang bisa ngalahin gue, hanya gue seorang. HAHAHA! _Poor you_ Bakagami! Y-yah… meski selisih angkanya beda 2-3 point.

“WOY AHOMINE! DENGER GAK SIH KALO GUE LAGI NGOMONG?!”

**_Ngggggg…_ **

Tiba-tiba telinga gue pengang sebelah.

Oh. Kagami teriak. Udah biasa. Ya gue lanjutin tidur gue lagi.

“ **AHOMINEEEEEEEEE! _HITO HANASHI KITTE YO! AHOOO!!!_** ”

Dan dalam sekejap gue duduk manis. Gak tau kenapa.

**_Nggggggggggggg…_ **

Dengingan di telinga gue bukannya berkurang malah nambah melulu, kiri kanan pula!

“ _Mou…_ jadi hari minggu mau kemana?” tanya Kagami ke… gue?

 

Sekarang kita lagi di atap sekolah, err… ralat. Di atap sekolah Kagami.

Kenapa? Sekolah gue lagi libur, (baca: di liburin) makanya dari pada gue bosen di rumah, mending ketemu Kagami. Udah pulang sekolah juga sih, jadi gak ganggu pelajaran. Dia juga ga ada jadwal latihan basket, Tetsu juga ga ada, jadi aman.

“Hm… gimana kalo…”

**_Ting!_ **

Tiba-tiba munculah sebuah ide di otak pinter– ralat, jenius ini.

Tadi sebelum kesini gue liat ada pamflet warna merah–kayak rambut Kagami jadi gue ambil–nah gue ambil lah. Pas gue baca ternyata lagi ada diskon makanan! Diskon! Yang gue liat cuman diskonnya! _Uhuk,_ makanan weh! Jadi Kagami bisa kenyang kalo makan disana! Terlebih lagi diskon!  Diskon! Yaudah deh, gue simpen tuh pamflet di kantong–udah gue lecek-lecekin ampe berbentuk bola jadi muat di kantong–buat di pamerin ke Kagami. Kalo ketemu. Dan ternyata ketemu. Kita emang jodoh.

Gue ambil lah tuh kertas berwujud bola, dari sudut mata gue liat muka Kagami yang bingung-bingung gitu _plus_ jari telunjuk di dagu– ANJER LIBIDO GUE BISA NAIK IN– _uhuk_. Intinya dia _moe_.

“Nih, mau gak?” gue sodorin tuh pistol–kertas.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

**_Siingggggg…_ **

Gue gak tau apa yang terjadi, pokoknya abis Kagami baca tuh kertas, cahaya bersinar terang di depan gue. A-apa… Kagami _henshin_ jadi malaikat?! Me-meski dia _maji tenshi_ , gak berarti dia beneran _tenshi_ kali!

“Ung! Mau!”

O-oh… ini toh yang silau.

Mata Kagami yang bersinar terang melebihi bintang, wajah yang bersemu merah, bibir ranum yang tersenyum lebar di lengkapi dengan tetesan air liur–meski kelihatan menjijikan tapi itu berhasil membuat libid– _uhuk_ –dan _halo_ imajiner di atas kepalanya– _wait_. Kalo dia _henshin_ jadi _tenshi_ … kenapa di belakangnya ada ekor?

Ah sudah lah.

“Ya udah, besok ketemuan di sana langsung ya?”

gue gak modal banget apa?

Ah sudah lah.

.

.

.

.

.

Terus minggu dateng.

Gue udah nunggu aja di depan tuh restoran. Baru juga nyampe, eh Kagami juga baru sampe. Emang kita jodoh kali yak? HAHA – _uhuk._

“Yo!” sapa gue. Ya kali-kali gue nyapa duluan lah.

“Osu! Mau masuk?”

Gue ngangguk.

Gue perhatiin tuh penampilan Kagami hari ini. Ke-ketjeh juga yak? Pake kaos polos _polo_ hitam terus _jeans levis_ dongker, pake sepatu _air jordan 1_ merah-hitam–kayak rambut dia–sama _headphone beast_ warna merah di leher.

Lah gue?

Kutang putih di padu sama _jacket_ Aeropostale biru dongker yang kata Kagami baunya kayak kuli bangunan, terus pake sepatu yang mereknya sama persis kayak punya si Baka, bedanya warna punya gue itu hitam-biru. Udah. Iya udah gitu doang. Beda banget ya?

Dan gue kepojok ruangan buat pundung.

“He? Aomine?!”

Hm… kalo di perhatiin ini restoran kok rasanya beda gitu sama yang lain ya? Nuansanya itu… _asian_ beud. Warnanya serba merah. Bau amis–tapi ga amis-amis amat–jadi pengharum ruangan, _are?_ Kok tempatnya familiar ya… AH! CHINESSE RESTOURANT! _Uhuk_.

Gue bangkit dari ke-pundungan.

Gak salah lagi. Liat aja pelayannya! Yang cewe kek yang cowo kek matanya ilang! Noh! Ilang! Sipit beud! Yang cewe bajunya _meni’ shekshi pisan euy… oppai_ – _uhuk_. Pokoknya, ini pasti Chinesse restourant. Semoga aja makanannya enak-enak.

“Aomine? Elo kenapa sih? Bokek buat beli makanan? Yaudah gue trak–“

“ETDAH! Enak aja lu! Gue punya duit kali!” _yah walau gue harus ngancurin piggy bank gue buat beli merchendise Mai-_ chan _yang limited edition_.

“Oh” Njir. Di jawab Oh doang. “ _Tte…_ mau pesen apa? Semua makanan lagi diskon 50 persen!” gue liat di Kagami udah megang buku menu. Tinggal tunggu aja dia meraca– NOH! LIAT NOH! NYEBUTIN MANTRA APA DIA!?

“Err…” gue _sweatdropped_ di tempat. Ralat. Gue dan mas-mas mata ilang di samping juga. Ma-mana ada gue duit buat bayar makanan yang bejibun gitu! Meski udah diskon tetep aja!

Mata _crimson_ –yang sumpah menggoda banget, bahkan libid– _uhuk_ – itu menatap mata gue yang gak kalah seksi. “Hm? Tenang aja, gue bayar sendiri. Gak usah kecil hati, lain kali aja traktir gue. Soalnya gue belon makan dari tadi malem, hehehe” si Baka-pun nyengir .

“O-okey… gue pesen…” _yuck, gue lagi gak mood makan yang kayak gini._ “Dim sum sama…” mata gue berhenti di satu gambar. “Ini deh”

“Bakpao ya? Yang rasa talas adanya, _yoroshi desu ka_?” bah. Gue kira resto china, jadi bahasanya china. Etdah taunya… ah sudahlah.

Gue ngangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian, makanan pertama sampai.

Muka Kagami udah berbinar-binar gitu, gue aja sampe ikut-ikutan nyengir ngeliat mukanya.

“Ini bakpao nya…” sebuah piring lumayan besar di letakkan di depan meja gue.

Dan sinar di wajah Kagami hilang menjadi aura-aura ungu ke hitam-hitaman.

“ _Ma-ma…_ kalo lu mau cobain aja bakpao gue dulu. Mayan lah buat ganjel perut…” sumpah. Gue prihatin ngeliat itu muka. Libido gue aja sampe turun– _uhuk_.

**_Sringgggggg…_ **

Cahaya Kagami sepertinya kembali lagi. “ _Ii ka?? Maji de?_ ” gue ngangguk ngeri ngeliat tuh sinar terang bener. ‘ _woy! Lightingnya bisa di kecilin gak?!_ ’

“ _Ja…itadakimasu!_ ”

**_Hauk hauk hauk hauk hauk hauk_ **

Gue _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Lagi.

Tertelanlah sudah ludah gue.

Dari sepuluh bakpao ungu yang tersedia di piring, hanya tersisa satu. Haha, sepertinya kalau Kagami bilang laper itu beneran laper deh. Haha. Ketawa miris gue.

“Hwa, mwaaw wa awomiwe. Kewakaw sewua…” bah. Bahasa alien apa itu–oh… ‘Hua, maaf ya Aomine, kemakan semua…’ gitu deh kayaknya.

Gue nyengir kuda–miris.

“Gak papa ko–“

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Wajah Kagami itu… mirip… _squirell_ yang lagi makan… _chubby_ banget! _Kawaii!_ Dapat gue rasakan kalau ada cairan keluar dari idung mancung ini. Semua–sembilan bakpao itu masuk dalam waktu yang sama, jadi kalau mau di hancurin bakal ngambil waktu yang lama. Dan dalam waktu itu gue sempetin buat foto muka Kagami yang _cho-ka-wa-ii-da-yo_ itu.

**_Flash…Flash…_ **

Hem… bagus juga buat di jadiin _wallpaper._

“A-afwa?! Hangan hoto-hoto hue hong!” bah. Kok berubah aksen gitu– oh… ‘Apa?! Jangan poto-poto gue dong!’ gitu kali ya?

Bah. Sejak kapan muka Kagami jadi merah gitu? Ampe gue ga bisa ngebandingin mana rambut sama muka.

“Muka lu lucu sih.”

Bah. Kok ada asep dari atas kepala Kagami ya?

**_Buaaakkk_ **

“ANJER! PALA GUE SAKIT NJIR–“ Oh. Gitu. Toh. Kagami malu ternyata.

“BUAHAHAHAHHA” gue ketawa ngakak ampe di pelototin mba-mba seksi. Tapi bodo lah. Yang lebih seksi kan Kagami gue.

_Kayaknya mulai sekarang, makanan favorit gue bakpao deh. Hahaha._

**END**


End file.
